


The Hybrid

by PookaDragon



Series: The Tales of the Spider-Family [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best family fluff, Everyone has a good family role, Heavy Angst, Multi, Noir and Peter are good fathers, Porker is best uncle, they will protect the young ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookaDragon/pseuds/PookaDragon
Summary: While Miles was on a night patrol, something crashed into a small part of the forest in central park. When he went to investigate the crash sight, he was in a sight of surprise to see some sort of hybrid creature there, barely breathing and injured. At first, it did not trust Miles whatsoever, but soon see that it could. Just what was this creature? And where did it come from?





	The Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a full set on story and I may or may not add another part to a series for basic one shots with my OC and the other characters in the movie. I want to give this a shot because it was my head for awhile and I have good feelings for this story.

**The Hybrid**

**Ch.1: The Crash Site**

 

 

Miles perched on top of a building, the rain sprinkling down all over on Manhattan. It kind of reminds him a bit of Noir's universe when he went to visit him a few weeks ago, only that the rain really didn't stop over there for the past week. It had been nearly two months since the collision happened and thanks to Peni's advance technology, they are able to communicate to each other and visit other dimensions. Peni still had to figure out how to make the glitching disappear, but she said that she will get a solution for it soon enough. 

The longest they could go so far without glitching badly is a week. 

For now, Miles is by himself, dressed in his spider-suit as he looks down at the city for any possible crimes that can happened. And the worse kind of crimes always seems to happen at night, at least that's what B and Noir said to him. He wasn't sure how B's universe works because he heard that B was still trying to patch things up with MJ and it was a slow progress. 

As he was about to head out to home to get some sleep, something caught his eye, his spider senses going off. 

He saw a small dot descending from the sky, then it gained speed as fire surrounds the unknown object. It crashes towards Central Park in a small vacant place that no one visits. "...the heck was that?" 

He goes to activate his watch, seeing if any of the spider-men/women were up and about. "Hey, is anyone online?" He asked, still looking at the source of where the object crashed at. 

"Miles, it's Peter. What's going on? Don't tell me it's Rhino again, didn't we took care of him last week?" Peter B. asked. This made Miles chuckled because B was used as bait to keep Rhino distracted while the others got him into the trap.  He cleared his throat before getting serious. "No, they made sure that the Raft has better guards this time so he doesn't escape. But I saw something crashed in Central Park." 

"Was it a meteor? Because they usually crash once in awhile in Manhattan. Well, at least where I am at." Peter said. Miles used his lens as his focus zoomed in, the tracker starting to give him information. "No, it was not a meteor. It's saying it's a life source, but not from outer space. Should I check it out?" Miles asked. Peter was silent for a moment because normally, things crashing from the sky was normally a bad sign, especially when it saying it's a life source as well. 

"....go check it out. But keep a good distance from the source if it's an alien." Peter said. 

"...Peter, did you watch that alien movie again?" Miles asked. 

"...no...?"

Miles chuckled a bit before slipping his mask back down and starts to swing towards Central Park. Normally, it was calm and quiet with the crickets chirping and frogs croaking in the creeks. But it was all silence. 

And the silence always makes Miles tense up. He starts to come closer and closer to the crash sight and perched on a tree branch. The crater was small, but he could see something large in there, and breathing. They sound like deep growls from a tiger, the dust clearing away to see something furry and white. Miles narrowed his eyes a bit and got off the branch he perched on, his foot steps in silence to sneak up on the unknown source. 

Of course, he does not get far when the creature suddenly sat up, making roaring like whines before it turned towards him, glowing mismatched eyes glaring at him. 

He...didn't know what this creature was. 

It look like something from a Science fiction as it was big as a horse, but it seemed to have rabbit like features on it's face, the long ears flickering. There seemed to be a muzzle clamping it's mouth shut as it was growling, the now mismatched eyes glowing more, the left a gentle blue while the right was a fire red. It lets out a muffled angry roar, the tail swishing in agitation. Rope seemed to be tied around it's legs, the wings tangled up in it as well as it glared at Miles. 

Miles didn't know what to do. 

"....B? Question?" 

"Shoot, kid." 

"....what do I do if I see a creature that's....different?" 

Peter seemed to be confused at the question. "As in science different or Peter Porker different?" Miles looks at the creature as it tries to stand up, but fell back down from the rope tangling it's legs, which it lets out a gruff but still kept glaring at Miles, letting out deep growls. "...it's a mixture of both. Like it's an animal...but it's a mixture of animals in one thing, if it makes sense." He said, keeping his distance. "....umm...a-alright, describe it." Peter said as he shuffled around to get a pen and paper. 

"Okay, umm....definitely has rabbit on it's face, but it's bigger than me....probably taller than you, umm, white fur, wings--" 

"Wait, wings?" Peter asked, Miles jolting back when the creature roared at Miles again out of anger. "Y-Yeah, wings. Fur on top of the wings and leather like a bat on the bottom. Okay, umm..." He looks closer and saw something shining on it's front left leg. "It has a metal arm, looks like a prosthetic." He starts to come closer to the creature, but stops only a few feet away when the eyes glared at him, starting to growl. "Miles, wait until I get there. I want to see what we are dealing with..." Peter said before hanging up. 

Miles looks at the creature before taking a deep breath. What he was going to do...was insane. 

He starts to get closer to the creature, which it growls louder in response. "Easy....I'm not gonna hurt you..." Miles said, holding his hands up in defense to show no harm. The rabbit like creature kept glaring at him, but the growling seemed to cease for the moment. "I know you're scared...how about I take the rope and muzzle off you, huh?" He said, starting to come closer and closer to the creature. It kept glaring at him, but kept still as he went towards to muzzle. He reached over on the right side of it's snout, slowly unhooking it. 

"So, umm...come to New York often?" Miles asked, only to earn a flat look from the creature. It even lets out a snort of dissatisfaction of the conversation. This made Miles chuckled nervously. "Sorry. Trying to make conversation here." He said before getting the muzzle off. The creature opened and closed it's mouth a few times, revealing razor sharp teeth on the inside. If Miles is not careful, he would be in trouble. 

"Alright...moving onto the rope around your legs and wings, just uhh....don't kick me, alright?" He said, then went over to the rope. The creature kept watching Miles, the eyes still glaring down at him. That's when it can feel the rope loosening up. Miles seemed to be satisfied when he got the rope off of it--

The creature stood up and pins Miles down to the ground in a flash, it's metal like arm pinning the young Spider-Man by the shoulder, growling loudly. Miles was gasping before looking at it, the mask lens wide with shock and fear. 

The pupils were slit angrily; the mismatched eyes glowing while it was growling the loudest it could muster, baring it's sharp teeth. It then starts to inhale, the wings spreading out and Miles clenched his eyes shut. With a powerful flap of the wings, the creature lets out an ear piercing roar before running off, flying away as it starts roaring in anger. Miles was gasping, his hand over his heart as he took off his mask, his eyes wide with shock. 

He watches the mysterious creature fly away, the angered roars still being heard until it was merely a dot in a distance. Miles tries to calm his fast beating heart, trying to control his breathing-

A hand was on his shoulder. 

He jolts a bit as he turned around to lay a punch on the unknown source, but his fist was caught in a hand. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, it's just me, kiddo!" Miles stops when he saw it was just Peter, his mask off as he was in his Spider-Man suit as well. Peter looks at the crater, then noticed the muzzle and rope. "Where is it, Miles?" 

"I, uhh...I...." Miles was still trying to calm down from the sudden scare. Peter seemed to know what he was going to say and sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "....this is why I tell you to wait until I get here. Whatever you untied and released, might be dangerous to other people around here." He said, then looks at Miles when he noticed he was shaking. "Kid? You okay?" He asked. Miles just only nods, rubbing his arm. "Y-Yeah, just...it just gave me a scare was all, I-I'll get over it." 

Peter doesn't seem to believe him before sighing. 

"...come on, we're going to May's house." 

Miles looks up at him surprise and before he could say a word, Peter grabs Mile's hand and they started to swing towards May's house. "P-Peter, I'm fine--" 

"No, you are not, Miles. Whatever spooked you got you good, and don't say that you need alone time, that's the last thing you need." Peter said, just focusing on getting towards May's house. Miles was so confused of why Peter was acting this way. "But what about MJ?"

"I told MJ what I was doing and she was okay with it. I already thought ahead, kiddo." 

As they were swinging to Aunt May's house...

...they were unaware as a few pairs of glowing red eyes were watching them. They start to growl before disappearing into a dark alley way. 

* * *

Aunt May wasn't surprise to see Miles and Peter come to her home this late at night. With her approval, the Spider-Gang made Aunt May's home as a get together/base for them if they visit Mile's dimension. And when they told May what Miles saw, she became serious. Of course, she never seen the creature before or have heard of it, but she could never be too careful. "Alright, you two are staying here for the night. Call your parents, Miles." 

"Uhh, they're actually out of town. They're visiting my mom's parents out in DC for two week. And I always lock the place when I leave." This seemed to satisfy May as she lets them into the spare room, which was Peter's old room. She knows that Peter would want this and she allowed it. Peter agrees to take the chair, despite Mile's protest and lets Miles sleep on the bed. Peter can see the look on Miles's face when he was glancing at the window. 

"....we'll find that creature, kiddo....but for now, get some sleep. We'll do a sweep around the city tomorrow." Peter leans back against the chair before closing his eyes. MIles glanced over at him before sighing and closing his eyes. He knows that Peter was right, but he couldn't help but feel that feeling in his gut that something was going to happen. 

And it was true as he woke up a few hours later, hearing something. He looks out the window, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but he knows that something was out there. He looks over at Peter, who was snoring, deep in his sleep. 

He pulls out from the covers and switched onto his spider suit, going out of the window and looks around. He doesn't seem to sense anything until he could hear something growling loudly. He looks over and saw multiple glowing red eyes glaring at him. He tenses up, slowly backing away as some come out the shadows, revealing to be wolf-like creatures, but they seemed to have a goo like body, parts of their body melting into piles of goop, baring their razor sharp teeth. 

One starts to charge forward, making Miles kick it back, making it yelp in pain. 

That's when they all attacked at once. 

Miles kept dodging left and right, punching and kicking the wolves away as they were yelping in pain, growling as they tried to bite him. One charges up front and as he pushed it away, one bit down hard on his shoulder, making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground, the wolf not letting go, even as Miles kept punching it's snout. Another one bit down on his arm before it got pushed away, the other wolf got kicked away. Miles looks up to see Peter as he tries to help Miles up. "You okay!?" 

"No, but I will be." He said, then saw how they were surrounded, the wolves baring their teeth. Miles's back was pressed against Peter's back as they look. "So...got a plan to get out of this one?" Miles asked, clenching to his injured shoulder and arm with one hand. Peter watched as they wolves kept growling and barking, baring their teeth. "Y-Yeah, just give me a sec to think..." He said. One wolf was about to pounce at Peter--

Something bright and blue hits the wolf, making it knock back a few feet away in pain. The wolves look up and they start to bark, some of their tails tucked in between their legs as they look at the source. Miles looks up as well and his mask lens widen with shock. 

"....is that....?" Peter turns to see what Miles was staring at. 

It was the rabbit creature, glaring at the wolves with it's mismatched eyes. The hybrid lets out a roar before hopping off of the roof of May's house, tackling one of the wolves. It grabs it by the neck before throwing it to the pack, a few daring to try to bite the hybrid, but only results of kicks from its back legs, using its claws and sharp teeth to fend them off. After what seemed to be mere minutes, the wolves were running away, their body slowly melting to the ground and the source of where they disappeared to also vanishing as well. 

The hybrid lets out one last angered roar before looking at Miles and Peter. 

Peter immediately put Miles behind him, not knowing if the creature was with the wolf pack or not despite it fighting off those wolf creatures. The hybrid slowly walks up to him, ignoring Peter in particular and looks at Miles. It stares down at his injured arm and shoulder before craning it's neck forward, sniffing it before it starts to lick the wounds clean. Miles tenses up, not knowing what to do until the creature pulled away, licking it's furry lips and seemed satisfied when the bleeding seemed to stop. 

"....you saved me..." 

The creature looks at him and nods, letting out a gruff before looking at Peter. It's pupils immediately went slit and puffed up in anger at the sight of the new person. Miles saw this and stood in between him and the creature. "No, he's with me. He was trying to help me." 

The creature stops, looking at Miles then at Peter. It sits down on it's haunches before starting to preen one of it's wings. "Umm...was that the thing you were talking about?" Peter asked, watching the hybrid as it was acting casually now. Miles could only nod in response before looking at Peter. "Yeah, but it wasn't this passive before. Guess it knows I wasn't trying to hurt it." He said. He slowly tries to reach a hand out to it's snout. It's pupils immediately went slit and growled, baring it's teeth before hopping back onto the rooftop. 

"...guess it's one of those scenarios of don't ask and don't tell with...whatever that is." Peter said, watching it as it laid on the roof, the pupils slit while it's ears were erected, listening to it's surroundings. Miles looks up at Peter before he heard the older man sighed and gently guides Miles back inside. "We'll worry about it in the morning....we'll tell the others of what happened." Peter said, having one arm around Miles to let him lean against him. 

Miles could only nod in response, leaning against him. He could vaguely remember hearing May's voice and Peter's voice, feeling something wrapping around his arm and shoulder and then being laid down on something soft. Something covers him up to his shoulder and there was soon silence. He only slept a few more hours when he heard something enter from the window. He cracked one eye open to find the hybrid once again. 

Only this time, it laid down on the ground, still watching the window with the ears erected. 

He can worry about it in the morning. 

He closed his eyes once more before slumber got to him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part one of the series and I may add a part two for just one shots between my OC and the other characters in the franchise.


End file.
